I Could Be Your Best Friend
by wonderwaller
Summary: Brooke and Lucas promised each other to be best friends when they were merely four years old, but when happens when forever isn't as long as they hoped it to be
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the hope that these two will end up back together in some way shape or form. This story is going to be told through a lot of flashbacks, and is an alternate universe, although the two characters are very much themselves. I hope you enjoy it, I have high hopes for this one.

I stared at the doctor, my mind refusing to register the information being thrown in my direction.

"I'm sorry, she's taken a turn for the worst."

My mouth went dry as my lungs struggled for air. The blood in my head rushed down throughout my body, leaving me displaced from the chaotic scene I was thrust in. My eyes searched the room for anything, anyone, something that would make sense, anything that I could wrap around my head. All I found were sad eyes full of pity, focused in my direction.

"I don't understand" I finally whispered. In retrospect I'm surprised the doctor could even hear the statement that crawled from my lips. Barely audible, I knew that if anything remotely louder escaped, tears would surely follow. And I was not going to break down here, not now, not in front of these people. I don't cry, I didn't cry when my mom died, or when I found out my hopes of achieving my dream were torn away from me because of a drunk driver. I didn't cry when I was five years old and my rotten cousin broke my favorite toy, nor did a tear fall from my eyes when I missed the basket, consequentially losing the championship game. Crying was not an option.

"Things like this happen all the time, Lucas" the doctor began. I wasn't having it though, no not today.

"No, no excuse me sir you need to let me finish." I demand with my jaw clenched. "When we came to you ten months ago you told us that she at least had a year. That was ten months ago sir." My voice becomes louder, the doctor opens his mouth to respond with sad eyes but I refuse to stop.

"When I was four and I met my best friend, she promised me that we would be together forever. Forever, sir. And although we were only four years old, we both knew that she meant it. So forgive me if I'm crazy sir, and stop me if I'm wrong." I continue taking a deep breath ignoring the tears that threaten to fall. "Fifteen years is not forever and ten months is not a year. Now under the circumstances I can let fifteen years be forever, I can accept that. But ten months is not a year, its just not. I will not allow that. God, I'll settle for a fifteen year forever, I'll deal with that, but you can't even give me two months?" The entire hospital is silent, I know I'm making a scene but I couldn't care less. "Two fucking months? I'm willing to settle for a fifteen year forever, and you can't even give me the two god damned months you promised me? Ten does not equal twelve, doc, so unless you're planning on making a ten month calendar, I suggest you go back in there and do everything in your power, I mean you should do every single thing they've ever taught you in whatever fucking school gave you your pathetic medical degree, and save my best friend."

Surprisingly the tears in my eyes never fell, but I'm pretty sure I saw a moistness in the eyes of the grown man who merely nodded and returned to the room where my best friend's life laid in jeopardy.

Now some might find my outburst a little uncalled for. I dare one of them to approach me right now. The truth is, I wouldn't have reacted that way if it was any other person lying in the hospital bed four doors down. Brooklyn Penelope Davis was not just my best friend, she was my family, my confidant, my room mate, my beer pong partner, my scrabble team mate, my Brooke. My Pretty Girl, the very person who I was no doubt secretly in love with since she promised me forever when we were barely four. The only other person who knew what it felt like to be abandoned by everyone who meant anything to you, well almost everyone, but by the looks of how my day is going my Brooke is going to join that list.

I curse myself for allowing the thought to even cross my mind. I lean back into the hospital chair, I've perfected the art of making myself comfortable under such conditions, not that that's something I'm proud of. It's going to be another long night in the hospital. But I would withstand a million more of these nights to be able to experience the forever that was promised to me all those years ago. I feel a smile tug on my lips as I think about that day all those years ago, what has led me here to this lonely hospital waiting room praying for my best friend's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: it's not mine, please review and let me know if you like it, I hope you do. This chapter is primarily flashback.

"Lucas, please" my mom pleaded with a four year old me. "Just a little bit longer, I just need to pick up a few more things and then I will take you to the park I promise."

Today was a day like most others in my four year old life. I was running errands with my single mother, Karen, lagging behind counting down the minutes until I got to go to the park. Even at an early age I had perfected the art of brooding, and although I hated shopping, I loved my mom.

"Okay, mommy" I quietly reply, wandering behind my mom through racks of children's clothing. My first day of summer camp was starting tomorrow and my mother was determined to buy me some new clothes.

"You would look nice in blue" a girl's voice suggest from behind me. I turn around to see a little girl, presumably my age, holding up a blue buttoned up shirt.

"That is my favorite color" I whisper, taken back by the specimen in front of me. You had long wavy brown hair that had a pink bow in it, pulling the front half off of your face as not to cover your greenish brown eyes. But it was your smile that really got me, quite possibly the biggest smile I had ever seen. You had a pink sundress on, and even with little heels on your feet, you stood at least 4 inches smaller than me.

"My name is Brooklyn Penelope Davis. I am four years old. Oh and I'm an angel." You excitedly tell me, taking my small hand into yours and shaking it.

"I've never met an angel before" I marveled. Not doubting for a second that this pretty girl in front of me could be anything less than an angel.

"Well now you know one!" you smile "don't worry though; I didn't even know I was an angel until my daddy told me I was. Who are you anyway, and why do you look so sad?" your head turns to the side, examining me.

"Oh, I'm Lucas Eugene Scott. I'm four, too. My mom says I'm a pumpkin, but that's not really as cool as being an angel…" I feel my cheeks become hot, as you begin to giggle in front of me.

"Brooklyn, we're leaving now." A stern voice yells over the masses of clothes.

"Is that your mommy?" I question as you turn to the voice.

"No, that's my nanny. My mommy isn't really around much. Well, Lucas, I gots to go. Here make your mommy buy you that shirt; you'll look handsome in it. It was nice meeting you; I've never known a pumpkin before." And with that you push the blue shirt into me, smile, and run away.

"Who was that adorable little girl?" my mom questions as I look down at the shirt in my hands, a little taken back by what just happened.

"Oh, that's Brooklyn Penelope Davis, she's an angel." I shrug, which earns a laugh from my mom.

I give her the shirt that you gave me, and along with the masses of other clothes I'm reluctantly going to be forced into, watch her pay as we finally get to go to the park.

I glance back at my mother before running to the basketball court with my ball. I might not be able to reach the basket yet, but I can dribble pretty well. All was going well until the ball hits my foot and goes rolling away.

"Wow, you are a pumpkin." A familiar voice states. I look up and see you coming towards me with my ball. "You even have pumpkin friends!" You're eyes grow as you stand in front of me with seemingly no intention of giving me my ball back.

"It's not a pumpkin." Gosh girls don't know anything. "It's a basketball, and it is not my friend I just loved to play with it."

"Oh" you simply state, still holding onto my ball. "why aren't you playing with the other boys?" Even then you were full of annoying questions.

"They don't like me."

"Because you're a pumpkin?"

"No well, I don't know. They just aren't my friends."

"Oh. So you don't have any friends?"

"So what" I angrily reply, reaching forward attempting to get my ball back. You simply step to the side, easily avoiding my grasp.

"I don't either" you quietly reply.

"But, you're an angel" I reason full of confusion.

"I know! I tell them that but they don't seem to care!"

We both stand there in shock for a few moments before an idea escapes my lips.

"I could be your best friend" I suggest, I mean sure you are a little pushy and a girl but I mean there would be a lot of benefits having an angel as your best friend.

"Okay!!" you exclaim, finally dropping my ball, pulling me into a hug.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as I sit down on the court. I see your eyes staring at the dirty floor and already know what you're thinking. "Here" I say as I put my basketball on the ground in front of me "Sit on this, so your dress doesn't get dirty".

"Thank you, best friend. We should kiss."

"What?! No way why?"

"Cause my daddy always brings girls over to my house. They have dinner with us and tell me that they are friends, they always go up to his room to play, and when I look inside to see if I can play too, I seem them kissing and stuff."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, I asked him about it, and he said that that is what friends do."

"Well if that's what friends do" I shrug. Next thing I know you jump forward and kiss me, straight on the lips.

"I've never kissed an angel" I blushed. For the rest of my stay at the park we discussed our newfound duties as best friends, including picture drawing, play dates, and nick names, we learned that we would both be attending the same camp the next day. I showed you how I could dribble, and you clapped when I made the ball go from one hand to the other. I soon realized that I liked having a best friend; even if you were I mean are a girl.

"Its dark, so I should probably go" You say as I push you on the swings.

"I'll see you tomorrow, best friend." I smile as I help you off the swing.

"Hey, Brooke?" I question as you begin to move away from me. "How long will we be best friend for?"

I'll never forget the look on your face when you turned around. "Forever" you replied, so confident and sure of the word, like it was the easiest question you had ever been asked. You kissed me on the cheek and ran off before I could say anything else.

The next morning, I insisted on wearing the blue buttoned up shirt my mom had bought me the day before, much to her bewilderment. I made sure we got to camp early, just like I promised you the day before. I sit down at a table making sure I saved the seat next to me for you.

"Lucas!" you scream from behind me

"I saved you a seat." I proudly stand up pulling out the chair next to me for you.

"Thank you, you look handsome today best friend"

"I remembered what you said about blue" I whispered, becoming intimidated by the masses of kids who were filling the room. You grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me a reassuring smile. Even when we were four, you had the innate ability to calm me. Soon, the teacher made us go around the room and introduce ourselves.

"My name is Brooklyn Penelope Davis and this is my best friend Lucas Eugene Scott" your voice was confident as you smiled brightly and pointed to me.

"You can't be best friends, you're a girl and he's a boy." A kid from the other side of the table exclaimed, followed quickly by a class full of agreeing voices.

I looked at Brooke confused, why couldn't we be best friends? The smile on your face began to fade and I knew I had to do something. We might not have known each other long, but I already knew that I didn't like it when you were sad.

"Yes we can!" I suddenly screamed pushing my chair back and standing up. "I can be best friends with whoever I want to be best friends with. You're just jealous that your best friend isn't an angel."

There isn't much more that I specifically remember from that day. But the smile on your face when I sat back down is still etched in my brain. Those 24 hours worth of events pretty much set the tone for our friendship. I still love to make fun of Brooke over the whole 'I'm an angel' thing.

"Lucas, Lucas" a voice interrupts my thoughts. "She's stabilized, you can go see her now"

And with that, I stand up bracing myself to go visit my angel. My angel with broken wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: it's not mine.

Please review!

I pause before ending room 182. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath hoping to prepare myself for the sight in front of me. She always looks so tiny and helpless attached to all those tubes and machines; you could almost lose her in the mess. I shake all thoughts from my head and enter the quiet room. We've played this game innumerable times before, sadly the sight of my tiny best friend, my angel, confined to a hospital bed has become one I see frequently. This time however, is different. This time is surrounded by a sense of urgency, our options were running out, I had to convince her to----

"I told them blue was your color" you grin looking down at your blue hospital gown, "but they just didn't seem to care".

I shake my head, perfectly aware of your intentions avoid the subject. "Well this isn't the first time we've encountered someone who doesn't appreciate my complete and total ownership of the color blue."

We both smile at the memory, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"Gosh that seems like forever ago, how old were we seven, eight?"

"I believe we were eight." I state as I hop into bed with you, expertly avoiding all the wires and tubes.

"That's right. You were going out for basketball and I was on the cheerleading squad. Of course."

"How abnormal." I tease, continuing the story, "Of course the eight year old girls cheered for the eight year old boys, much to our delight, but when they put us in our home jerseys you just could not understand why they would put me in a white shirt instead of blue."

"Well it didn't make sense, I told them about the color and the benefits of you wearing it…" you started

"And then when you found out your cheerleading uniform was blue, I thought you were going to flip."

We both lay back and laugh at the memory of an eight year old Brooke demanding her best friend be put in the blue jersey.

"You always got what you want, even back then."

"I resent that."

"Oh come on, it's so true, don't even think of denying it."

"That's simply not true. In fact I'm going to say that it happens to be false." You state, slowly becoming indignant Brooke.

"Oh come on! Remember when they wanted to put us in different classes? You ripped them apart! After you spoke with them they didn't even bother making two different schedules for us, they just printed out one and put both our names on it!" I laugh.

"Or" I begin interrupting your defense of yourself "what about the time, we didn't go to the movie you thought we should see on MY birthday, or…"

"Alright I get it I get it. Most of the time though I did it for us."

"Exactly, which I mean is why I have to ask you a serious question." My face goes serious and I turn my head, catching your gaze.

"Would you like to be my best friend?"

"Yea, yea I could be your best friend." You giggle.

"So as my best friend you'll do anything for me right? Anything for us?"

"You're not hinting at some strange sexual favors are you? Not that I'd object, you're kinda hott pumpkin."

"Kinda hott?! Oh come on! I'm breathtaking, especially in blue! But that's not the point, you'd do anything for me right?" I question in a whisper.

"Yes, handsome I'd do anything for you." Your voice sounds so much like that of the little girl I fell for all those years ago.

"Than why won't you get that surgery? Why are you just letting yourself go without a fight? You know there's a chance that it would fix everything, Brooke, we could get our forever." I plead

"Yea, a slim chance with a hundred percent certainty that the rehab after the surgery will be hell, whether or not it works. Let's be honest Luke, the odds have never been in my favor and I refuse to spend my last few months confined to a bed, in pain and discomfort."

"And you're not doing that now? Please just promise me you'll seriously think about it, if you don't do it for yourself, do it for me. I mean whose going to fight off all of the girls this handsome, right you said handsome oh yes, yes you did. This HANDSOME man attracts?"

"Which is why I don't give you compliments. I'll think about it, I promise bf."

"That's all I ask." I smile, praying that this time you actually do truly take it into consideration. "Now about that weird sexual favor, let's see what this adjustable bed can do." My eyes grin as I playfully make a pass at my best friend.

"Well, come to think of it, I have been rather lonely lately, and don't think your sexiness" you enunciate in your husky voice "has gone unnoticed." You pull the collar of my shirt, and my eyes bulge as the distance between us evaporates. "Your gullibility however, must be at an all time high" you voice goes back to normal as you push me off the bed.

"Gosh, don't look so scared, Lucas, a girl could be offended by that horrified look you've got going on there. Good thing I know you know I'm pretty."

Meanwhile, I'm collecting myself on the hard floor. You don't know what you do to me Pretty Girl, or just how beautiful I think you are.

Sorry its so short, I wanted to get one in before work. Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

It's not mine. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

"The doctor says that if we stay one more night, he'll release me in the morning." You state as I enter the room with two juice boxes.

"If we stay? What makes you think I want to stay in this smelly old place with you?" I mock as you steal the apple juice from me, "Hey, I wanted that one."

"First of all, we both know that there is no place you'd rather be than in this smelly old place with me. Second of all, I saw you checking my charts and know you saw the sponge bath the nurses scheduled for me later tonight, perv. And third of all, act like you didn't get the apple juice for me; you know it's my favorite."

"Alright, I guess you got me there."

"Just a smidge"

"Did you consider the surgery yet?"

"Can we not talk about that now? Please, Lucas? I'm tired; can't we just talk and worry about that later?"

There won't be a later if we don't talk about this soon. But I see the exhaustion in your eyes and decide to not push the subject.

"Fine, what would you like to talk about, Penelope?"

"Well, Eugene, I was actually just looking at---"

"Oh I know! How about where the hell our parents came up with our middle names?!"

"We've discussed that one to no avail for over a decade. Now as I was saying, I was just looking at this utterly adorable picture of these two little kids we used to know."

You reach under you pillow and pull out a picture, framed in a homemade frame composed of popsicle sticks. It is a picture of the two of us, taken at camp when we were four.

"It's hard to believe we've been together so long." I remark as I run my thumb over the two children in the picture. We are standing together in our matching Camp Evans shirts with huge smiles on our faces. My arm is around you, knowing to hold you tightly even then.

"We were adorable." A small smile graces your face; your dimples begin to show.

"Were? Psh I'm still cute as hell." I put my arm around you, pulling you into me, allowing your head to rest against my shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened that day?" you question ignoring my comment. I tilt my head as my confused eyes meet yours.

"That couldn't be the day that we?"

"Yes. Yes, best friend it was. It was the first of countless times that we got caught in a piss poor position."

_Flashback_

_Our summer was going perfectly; we spent every moment possible together. This included sleepovers, play dates, and even two four year olds talking on the phone each night before bedtime. We were inseparable, a package deal, no matter what anyone thought. I slept over at Brooke's house on one particular Thursday night while my mom went out on a date, her nanny agreed to watch us and make sure we got to camp the next morning. Even then, parental supervision was at a minimum in the Davis household._

"_Come on, I'll show you how my daddy plays with his best friend." You grab my hand as we wander through you gynormous house finally arriving at your dad's room._

"_What are they doing?" I whisper. Not aware of what our four year old eyes were prematurely witnessing._

"_I don't know. I'm confused, Lucas, is that what we are supposed to be doing?" you question as we watch your dad and his 'best friend' roll around under the sheets._

"_We could try it, Brooke. I mean if that's what best friends do…why not?"_

_You guided me to your room, where we crawled into bed and preceded to roll around under the covers._

"_This isn't that much fun." You decide after a solid 5 minutes of awkward collisions under your princess comforter._

"_I know I don't get why they enjoy so much." I agree._

_We decided to call it a night and put on a movie and go to sleep so we'd be ready for camp the next day._

"_So you guys are best friends right?" two of our classmates asked us the next day at camp._

"_Yes we are." I proudly smile, grabbing your hand._

"_How do you become best friends?"_

"_You just ask them, and then the other says yes! Oh and you have to call each other on the phone, have nicknames for each other, draw each other pictures, have play dates and sleepovers. Oh you also have to kiss and roll around under the covers." You excitedly tell the two boys who are standing across from us._

"_What do you mean kiss and roll around the covers?" he asks confused._

"_Come on! We'll show you!" you grab my arm and lead me and the two boys to the corner of the room with blankets for naptime. "This is our chance to show how good of best friends we are Lucas, we have to do this really well." You whisper in my ear._

_I was a little shy and uncomfortable with the situation, but I knew how important it was to show how good of best friends we were. No one thought a girl and a boy could be best friends._

"_Do what we do." You explained, grabbing a blanket, pulling me down, and covering us. We showed the boys how we rolled around, and even how we kissed. I believe you were on top of me demonstrating a butterfly kiss when a loud shriek pulled us apart. Needless to say, our counselors didn't exactly appreciate our demonstration._

_End Flashback_

"How was I supposed to know that my father called all his tramps friends?" you laugh as we continue to stare at the picture.

"Can you believe we used to watch them have sex? We had no clue. They got so mad at us, it was so innocent though. How were we supposed to know?"

"I'll never forget the looks on their faces as we explained where we learned that." You shake your head and smile.

"I'm still kinda pissed that they convinced you that that's not what best friends do. Imagine all the fun we could have had." I sigh. "But you know, I'm willing to experiment. I saw screw them. I think that maybe, maybe that just may be what best friends do." I tease. "Now, I say we show the whole nursing unit, hell the whole hospital, just how good of friends we are."

I look down only to find you fast asleep on my shoulder. "I think I could settle for this" I whisper as I kiss your forehead, "I love you best friend" I smile as I allow myself to fall into a slumber.

"I love you too" I hear you softly say, as you hold onto me tightly, both of us forgetting, even if just for the moment, the horrible situation we've found ourselves in.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: they don't belong to me, but I hope you like it!

"Alright, so your doctor says we can go. I have your new set of medication here." I explain while shaking the bottle of pills before placing them in my pocket. "The car is pulled up out front, I gave you your change of clothes, the house is ready at home, fridge fully stocked, and I signed the release forms and made your next appointment."

"Thanks mom."

"Anything for my little princess." I joke back, "Now you know the policy, Pretty Girl, hop in the chair and I'll wheel you to freedom."

"I can't wait, Luke, I feel as though I haven't showered for days, and no offense but you don't exactly have the best taste in clothes." You reply, pointing down to the random outfit I tried to put together.

"First of all, it's not my fault you refused my numerous offers for a sponge bath. I would have had you squeaky clean. And second of all, if I would have brought you the outfit I wanted to see you in, you wouldn't have been allowed to stroll through the children's ward. So be thankful princess."

With that you reach back and slip you hand under mine as I push you through the hospital halls that we are all too familiar with. I stop the chair in front of the car and throw your bags in the trunk before lifting you into the front seat.

"I can walk you know."

"Don't mess with tradition, Davis." You giggle as I fasten the safety belt around your small frame.

"To the beach" I joke.

"To the beach" you smile back.

_Flashback_

"_Luke, this is awesome. I can't believe you're going to be a lifeguard, too! This is great, we can be on the stand together!" you jump around._

_We were sixteen and still inseparable. Truth is I hated the water; I just wanted to be with you._

"_Well, almost a lifeguard. I still need to become CPR certified, and let me tell you, its not looking that good."_

"_Well then we'll practice! Mouth to mouth is my specialty." You wink._

"_Brooke, I'm not sure about this, why don't I just read some more brochures.." I start only to be interrupted._

"_Lucas, how many times do I have to tell you that the real thing is a million times better than whatever you read in those silly books."_

"_They're not silly, Brooke. They are great American Classics."_

"_Whatever, lay down. I'll go first."_

_With that your tiny body pulls me down and instructs me to lie on the floor._

"_Alright, first I'll save you from this horribly deep water and pull you to safe land. Then I'll perform CPR. You'll take notes, tell me how amazing I am at it, and then have your turn."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_You're not talking Lucas, you're drowning."_

_Knowing the battle wasn't worth fighting I began to wave my arms as I flail around on my floor pretending to drown. _

"_Oh, what's that?" you exaggeratedly speak while pulling your hand over your eyes "a boy drowning? This is a job for super cute lifeguard Brooke!"_

_You run over to me and wrap your arms around me from behind. I blush, feeling your chest pressed up so closely against my back. I attempt to help you get me on my bed but you angrily resist stating you are able to do it yourself._

_After what feels like forever, you finally muster up enough strength to get me up onto the bed. I feel your body pushing beneath me, trying to get all 6 feet of me on the bed._

"_Umpf" I feel you exhale from beneath me._

"_Um Brooke?" I question after what I can only guess is five minutes of awkward silence. "I think I'd be dead by now."_

"_Sorry" you giggle from beneath me "I had to take a break, lifting all those weights has done you good Lucas, you weigh a ton."_

"_Are you calling me fat?" I tease as you slink from underneath me_

"_Oh shut up, you're unconscious." You playfully slap my shoulder as you kneel next to me._

_I close my eyes, and try desperately to hide the fact that my heart is beating out of my chest. _

"_Ok, first you feel for a pulse." You began as I feel your warm figures press against my neck. "You definitely have one, jeez, Broody, your hearts racing…" you suddenly forget about the demonstration and snake your arm up under my shirt pressing your hand against my heart before lowering your head to my chest to listen to my racing heart._

_It's what you do to me. You'll never know it, but it is. You've always had this affect on me Brooke Davis, and you probably always will._

"_I'm beyond dead at this point." I smirk down to you, whose ear is still firmly resting on my heart._

"_Shit that's right sorry."_

"_I think you just like to touch me." I smirk._

"_I should have let you drown." I can't see you but I can tell that your dimples are showing as your hand slides beneath my neck, sending shivers down my spine. You explain the next few steps but I'll I can do is anxiously await the mouth to mouth part of the demonstration._

"_And now, you go down, pinch their nose and breathe into their mouth like this…" you quickly drop your head and your soft lips meet mine, and even though it was only for a second I know it's a feeling I'll never forget._

"_And tada! I've saved your life. Your turn to return the favor, show me what you've got champ."_

_You take your place on the floor, and I take a deep breath, nervously anticipating the upcoming moments. I easily scoop you into my arms, which merits a giggle from you, and gently place you on my bed. I carefully brush the hair from your face, as I feel for a pulse. Much to my surprise, yours seems to be racing too. I brush it off and prep myself for the rest of the procedure. I lightly place my hands on your chest, blushing as I softly press down. My hand feels warm as I prop your neck into position. God, you're beautiful. I slowly pull down your chin, parting your lips, as I slowly lower my head._

"Luke? Hello? Lukey??" your voice pulls me from my memory. "Care to give a lady a lift to the house."

After we devoured a pizza, and caught up on some of are favorite shows, I decided to once again bring up the dreaded topic. I pop open a beer for us to share as we relax on our favorite couch.

"Have you thought about having that surgery, Brooke?"

"Yea, I...I have actually."

"And?"

"And…I decided. I'm so sorry Lucas, but it's just…I'm not. I can't do it." With that you slowly rise off of the couch, grabbing the beer, and you march into your room. I sit in shock, as the slamming of your door pulls me back into consciousness.

This is how a heart breaks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: its short I know, and I'm sorry. But don't worry more will come soon! Oh it's also not mine.

It's called Aortic valve stenosis. It's a heart condition identified by the incomplete opening of the aortic valve. The incomplete opening hinders the flow of blood to the heart, which is a problem. Although this condition mainly becomes a major issue after many years of wear and tear, my best friend just tends to use her heart a little too much. To only make matters worse, there is a symptom of aortic valve stenosis called congestive heart failure. Along with this symptom is a two year mortality rate of 50 for those who choose not to have the corrective surgery. The surgery involves the replacement of the aortic valve. The surgery my best friend refuses to have. The surgery that will give us a fair shot at our forever.

The second you decide to not have the surgery, I feel a part of me die. I find myself walking around the next day a shell of the person I was before. I avoid you like the plague, terrified of what I might say. All is going well; I haven't had to be in the same room with you for more than the bare minimum time for about two days now. And it kills me to be apart from you, believe me it does, but you've made this decision. I selfishly shut myself off, scrambling for the pieces of the man I hoped to be.

Once I decided the coast was clear I sneak into the bathroom, hoping to get a shower after my long morning jog. I lock the door and enjoy the feeling of the hot water as it runs down my back. For the first time in what seems like forever I feel myself begin to relax, that is until the bathroom door busts open.

"How long were you planning on avoiding me, Lucas?" you scream barging into the bathroom.

"Uh, the door was locked for a reason." I shakily reply, completely caught off guard.

"Don't make me come in there."

"Now's not a good time, Brooke. Can you at least wait until I'm out of the shower?" I reason.

"No, you've haven't spoken to me for days and I deserve a god damn explanation." Your furious eyes now meet mine as you practically pull the shower curtain off the rod.

"Jesus, Brooke." I exclaim, quickly covering myself the best I can.

"Don't be shy now; it's nothing I haven't seen. Answer the question, Luke."

"Back off, okay? At least let me put my clothes on. You're out of your mind." The look in your eyes frightens me; you've never looked at me like this before.

"Back off? Back off?" you scream stepping into the shower with me, pushing me against the wall, "I don't have much time left, Lucas, and my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND, ignores me because of a decision I made about MY life."

"Your life?" I scream grabbing my boxers and pulling them on, not bothering leaving the warmth of the water. "Your life? That's funny, Brooke, really fucking funny. I can't believe that even you would be that selfish."

"Excuse me?" you question, staring a hole through me.

"You think that you're the only one that's affected by the decisions you make about your life?" I scream pointing around to various items that fill the room, all of which belong to us, "look around, Brooke, it's not just your life, it's OUR fucking life. You and me, Brooke, ya know, us? Together forever? If you leave who will I have? Did you even think about me in all of this? Dammit, Brooke, a surgery. One fucking surgery. You couldn't even do it for me, when I do everything for you."

I take this opportunity to storm out of the bathroom, desperately wanting to put space between the two of us. However, I'm not surprised to hear your foot steps quickly following mine.

"One surgery? Are you that stupid? How did my father die, Lucas? How? That's right one fucking surgery, very similar to this one. How bout your mom, Luke, the only one who ever really gave a fuck about us? One stupid surgery right? At least I get to go out on my terms."

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"It's my decision, Luke. My heart. Me, mine. Okay? You're the one being selfish here, how could you be such a dick? After all we've been through?"

"Your heart, huh?" I question, fighting the tears in my eyes "Your heart that belongs to me, Brooke." I step forward placing my hand on your racing heart. "Whether or not you choose to believe it your hearts mine, and mine is yours. So yea, Davis, I give a damn about what you're going to do with **our** fucking heart."

"Why can't you just respect my wishes? I'm doing what's best for us, Lucas. You are never going to get out and start your life with me around holding you back. You think I haven't thought of you? Are you serious? I can't remember the last thing that I did without thinking of you first. I'm doing this for you, Lucas. I'm the lock and fucking chain that's keeping you in this place. You don't go out, you don't make friends, you don't meet girls. You stay inside every night, watching movies you don't even like with me, playing scrabble, and playing pathetic one on one beer pong." Tears pour from your face. As you choke out your last words. "I'm doing this so at least one of us has a shot of living a life."

"Don't you dare, Brooke. Don't you fucking dare. Do not put this one me. You won't have the surgery because you are scared. You are not dying for me." I throw my hands in the air, and let out a twisted laugh, "You're amazing you know that? Its okay to be scared, hell I'm scared all the time, but that's no excuse to stop living." I frantically move around our apartment, desperately grabbing clothes as I make my move to the door.

"And, honestly Brooke. Do you want to know the worst part? It kills me how little you know me. After all these years you still don't have a clue. Forever, Brooke. You promised me forever, you think that you dying will give me a life?" I scream, pulling the front door open. After a deep breath, I take your eyes in mine and with a calm voice I exhale, "I wouldn't have a life without you, Brooke. You are my life, and you have my heart. You always have."

I slam the door and run as far away from the apartment as humanly possible, not waiting to hear her response. It wasn't until I stopped running, that I cried. I let the tears overwhelm me, as I sat on the side of the road a broken man, a lost boy who just proclaimed his undying love for his dying best friend who undoubtedly did not feel the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long. I don't own any of it. Thanks for the reviews!!

I can barely believe what happened moments ago, all I know is that I don't want to go back and face the mess I left quite yet. So I find myself here, at the rivercourt, lying on the foul line, trying to block everything out of my head. Which I was evidentially doing a hell of a job of, because I didn't even notice the pounding of your heals on the macadam, or your shadow blocking my sunlight until I feel a sharp stab in my side.

"What the hell."

"You are unbe-fuckin-lievable Lucas!"

I start to stand up, clearly looking for the clearest exit. But my efforts are stopped as I feel your weight drop onto me.

"You're not going anywhere." You angrily state as you straddle my lap. Unsure of what to do, I lean back onto my forearms, and allow you to speak…not that I really had all that much of a choice.

"I don't know you huh?" You angrily grab my hand, wrapping your fingers around my right pointer finger. "You got this scar when you took me fishing when we were eight and you got the hook stuck in your finger." I begin to open my mouth but you continue.

"This.." you carry on, grabbing my arm causing me to fall back a little, "you got when we were in the sixth grade and decided to sneak into the drive in movies. The fence had a hole in it, but a sharp piece of metal sliced your arm. You don't get nearly as many sore throats as you used to because you got your tonsils out when you were ten."

"This tooth." You state while pinching my front tooth with your petite fingers. "is half fake. I accidentally chipped it when I punched you after you told me sporty spice was a lesbian."

"You have a birth mark on your ass and are wearing boxers right now. You can't leave the house in the morning until you've had your cup of orange juice." You suddenly rip my shirt above my head. "You had emergency surgery on New Years Eve of our senior year, because your appendix ruptured." I shiver as you fingers trace my scar. "You broke 3 ribs when that drunk driver hit you and your mom, and your shoulder has never been the same since."

"You think with your heart before your head 94 of the time. And you tear up when we watch the little league world series and one of the teams loses. You have a secret stash of Playboys under your mattress, and refuse to eat lettuce since it made you sick for a month when you were 9. You miss your mom, but you'll never admit that. And although you tell everyone Die Hard is your favorite movie I know its Weird Science. You like to stay up and listen to rain bounce of the roof, you're scared of spiders but you pretend to be brave and kill them for me. You squint…" your hands move to your face as you squeeze your eyelids shut, "when you think something's too good to be true. You blush every time I walk by you in a towel or my underwear, even though you've seen me like that a million times. And it only took me 2 minutes to find you, Lucas." You shout as you punch my good shoulder and stand up. "but none of that means anything, cause I don't know you."

"Brooke…" I begin, scrambling to my feet.

"It's my turn to storm away and cry, Lucas. Don't follow me." You start to move away from me, "ya know what. NO. I'm staying. You think that I don't want to give you forever? You think it's easy for me to fall asleep with my life-clock ticking, counting down the seconds til I die, til I leave you. Cause, let's face it Luke. I'm going to die."

"You don't have to die."

"Shut up, Lucas."

"No, Brooke, you shut up." I angrily reply as I decrease the distance between us. "You have the same scar." I explain while grabbing your finger "cause you felt bad that I got hurt while trying to help you. When I got this…" I shout while grabbing my arm. "you used your brand new cashmere sweater to stop the bleeding. You brought me my first ice cream when I got out of the surgery on my tonsils. And you made yourself my personal translator when I couldn't speak afterwards."

"You cried more than I did when you chipped my tooth, because you felt so bad. You hate the freckle on your right cheek, no matter how many people tell you how adorable it is and probably aren't wearing any underwear at all right now." I grin while shaking my head. "You pour me my OJ every morning and always make sure it's stocked in the fridge. You missed the big party that New Years Eve, to sit with me in the emergency room. And you bitched out the doctor who would press on my abdomen every time he walked into the room. You refused to leave my side during my therapy after the accident, and stayed with me every night after she died."

"You think with your heart 100 of the time and love that it wore off on me. You love watching the little league world series, no matter how much you complain about it and you always cheer for the Midwest team for some reason. You have a secret stash of literature in your underwear drawer and love placing lettuce in sandwiches that you make me. But when the other guys on the basketball team did it, you kicked them in the nuts, all 7 of them. **You** miss **your** mom, but **you'll** never admit that. Let's not even pretend that Sixteen candles if your favorite movie, can we say The Cable Guy? You like heat lightning in the summer and well yea we both hate spiders. You kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute and see nothing wrong with walking in on me when I'm naked…"

"What's your point, Lucas?" you whisper with tears in your eyes, "your participation in this friendship was never under question."

"The point is, Brooke, that you belong to me. All those things you know about me, and pretty much everything about me, has to do with you. You're a part of me, Brooklyn Penelope Davis. People always looked at us like two orphans running around town, but they didn't get it, Brooke, they still don't. We belong to each other; we're all we've got. You're my family and I'm yours whether you like it or not…"

"I'll have the surgery."

"What?"

"I'll have it, Lucas."

I pull you into a hug, lifting you from the ground. "That was easier than expected." I squint as place you down.

"I'm still mad at you." You reply as I squeeze you tight.

"That's fine."

"And you still suck."

"Nah I'm pretty sure that's your area of expertise."

"You wish, Broody, don't think I didn't notice how excited you got when I hopped into the shower."

"You hardly hopped in. And its not far how often you get to see me naked. I think you owe me about 832 naked Brookes."

"How bout you settle for a new Playboy and a bottle of lotion." You grin as you run ahead of me, heading towards our apartment. "Last one home owes Brooke a lap dance."

First one home owes Lucas a forever. I smile to myself as I chase your retreating form.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about a week, eight days to be exact, since our drama filled day. I forced you to call the doctor immediately and tell him about your new decision, which he was all too happy to hear. I can tell you're apprehensive, but I let you know that I'm here for you, to be strong for you. We don't talk about the fact that I admitted my undying love for you, hell if I know you the way I'm pretty sure I do, odds are you didn't even realize what I said. You are at a doctor's appointment now, discussing your options. You wanted to go by yourself, and I reluctantly accepted that. I realize that I'm not really in the position to do much right now, seeing as though I talked you into the one thing you made clear you'd never want to do. I'm cleaning up around the house, doing my part to make things easier when a very pale you walks through the door.

"They'll either use a pig artery, which can wear down, a mechanical artery, which clogs easily as seen by the death of my dad…" you take a deep breath before mumbling, "or somehow take a different artery from my heart and rewire the whole damn thing. They have to cut through my sternum, break my ribs, possibly wire a balloon through my veins to pumped up my bitch of a collapsing artery. There's a good chance my heart won't beat the same afterwards. While they are in there they want to repair the walls of my heart which are also deteriorating, and I have to be on this medication for the four weeks up to my surgery." Your shaky voice dies down as you pull out a bottle of Ablsout Mandarin, your favorite.

"You shouldn't mix that with your medication..." I warn as I step close to you reaching for the bottle.

"I start on the medication tomorrow, tonight we forget about the mental breakdown I just had in my doctor's office"

"You should have let me be there for you... I would have gone, I wanted to come."

"Yea well, I have to do some things for myself, Lucas, I'm going to be the one on that cold table, I'm going to be the one whose ribs they crack, whose body will be ripped open for all to prod at and see."

"If I could it would be me on that table, Brooke."

"I know, Lucas, I know..." you offer pulling me into a hug, "I didn't mean to snap I'm just…"

"Scared, you're scared. It's ok to be."

"Why do you have to be so nice?" you question as your head still rests against my chest, against my heart.

"Cause you're the one with the bottle." I smirk as I reach for the vodka, opting to join you in the drowning of your sorrows.

"Hey maybe we'll get lucky and you'll let me put my make up on you again." You grin as you grab the cups and some orange juice.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and naked Brooke will make her triumphant return." I tease, grinning at the night you animatedly refused all forms of clothing.

"In your dreams, Broody."

"You weren't supposed to know about those."

"Gross"

AN: alright guys, sorry its so short, and sorry its not coming back with a bang as most of you hoped, but I need to do some exposition for the bigger picture, I don't know about you but I hate when stories move along too quickly, it seems forced. Schools a bitch but I promise I won't let this hang like I did before. Xo

p.s.- brooke and lucas aren't mine, but I guess you already knew that


End file.
